


Through The Dark

by 1ds_littlekitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Louis, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, dub con, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, not famous Louis, violence - not too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ds_littlekitten/pseuds/1ds_littlekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is abused and used to it. But now Harry is the famous boy that is suddenly in his life and things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda nervous about this... I hope you all like it. Character asks are always welcomed. Message me on my tumblr: 1ds-littlekitten 
> 
> xx

Louis sighed, looking down at his notebook while he doodled. It was a quiet day in the little teashop he worked in, then again, the shop didn’t get much foot traffic anyway, it being on a small side road in the big city of London. Despite the quite, Louis loved his job, he got to spend everyday with his best friend, drinking tea, and drawing, not to mention time spent out of his flat was always appreciated.

He was alone at the moment, realizing as Passenger softly played on the shops PA system. It was relaxing. When the bell on the front door rang signaling a customer, he quickly straightened up before wincing and clutching his side. Before they could notice, he put a smile on his face and looked up at the patron. His eyes widened as he took in the curls piled up on the boys head and the green eyes looking back at him.

Play it cool Lou. Its just Harry Styles. HARRY FUCKING STYLES. Deep breath. He panicked for a moment before smiling again.

“Hi there. Can I help you?”

“Hullo.” His low voice made his knees weak.

“Could I please have the….” He took a moment to look over the chalkboard hanging up behind him. “Herbal remedy?”

“Sure. That tea takes about 8 minutes to make because I have to steep them all for a certain amount of time and mix them. Is that all right?” He asked before taking the money Harry was handing him.

“That’s fine.” He smiled; it took everything in Louis’ power not to swoon.

After hanging him his change, Louis turned and began preparing the drink, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Once all the bags were in the proper places and hot water was measured out he set the timer and leant against the counter where his notebook was. Grabbing his pen, he took out a cup sleeve and started doodling on it. Glancing up at the boy sitting at one of the tables he smiled and drew a little version of him on the sleeve, a speech bubble next to him proclaiming his love for tea. Once the timer beeped, he mixed the teas properly and poured the warm liquid into a take away cup, he slipped the sleeve on last before walking over to Harry and setting it down in front of him.

“Here ya go Curly.” He smiled and turned to go back behind the counter.

“Wait.” He grabbed his wrist, not noticing Louis flinch. “I never got your name. I’m Harry.” He smiled, his dimples showing as he shook his hand.

“Louis.”

Harry stood. “It was nice meeting you Louis. Thanks for the tea love.” He said before leaving.

Louis blushed and, once he was safe distance from the store, let out a little squeal.

“What are you smiling ‘bout?” Niall asked, a second later when he walked in.

“Nothing so fuck off.” Louis grinned and Niall rolled his eyes.

“Weirdo.”

The rest of the day Louis doodled Harry in his notebook, thoughts filled with the green-eyed boy. He couldn’t believe he actually met his idol, the boy who gave him enough courage to come out to his friends and family and accept himself for who he was. Harry, Liam, and Zayn were the most popular boys in all of England, the world even, and Louis was among the swooning preteen girls that bought all the merch and watched all the interviews and blogged on his tumblr. Niall was a fan too, luckily enough, and let Louis keep all his One Direction things at his flat.

“Will you please tell me why you’ve been nonstop smiling all day?!” Niall begged when they were cleaning up the shop, preparing to close.

“You wont believe me!” Louis tugged on his beanie and stuffed his notebook into his backpack.

“Try me.” His Irish friend challenged.

“Harry Styles was in today. Bought some tea and asked my name.” He smirks when his blonde friend stares at him, mouth open in shock.

“Ya cunt! Why didn’t you tell me!” He starts shouting. “WHY DIDN’T YOU GET A PICTURE OR SOMETHING YA LITTLE SHIT!”

Louis laughs and locks the front door with his key. “Cause I-“ He stopped mid sentence as a car pulled up and honked at him, the smile on his face disappeared. “I have to go. See you later Niall.” He says quickly and gets into the car. Niall watched sadly as it sped off before he began the walk back to his flat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ow.” Louis whimpered quietly, applying cream to the cut on his torso. As he was putting the bandage over the cut his phone buzzed with a text from Niall.

From: That Irish Fucker

Harry looked so good in a pic a fan took today you lucky bastard

Louis smiled a little, reminded of the small encounter he had earlier that day, he couldn’t think about that now though. Throwing on a shirt, he grabbed his headphones and his phone, knowing that he was already late with starting dinner; he could wait to clean up the rest of his body. Once he was in the kitchen, Bastille flowing through his headphones, he began to make pasta. Tyler always had Louis take care of dinner; he used to be pretty terrible at cooking, but invested in some lessons after the fifth time he made something inedible and had to deal with the consequences. After the water was boiling and the garlic bread was in the oven, he started to make the salad, pulling the ingredients out of the fridge and shutting the door softly. He was trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t wake Tyler who had passed out on the couch.

Once dinner was finished, Louis set the table and put out all the food before going to the living room. Nervously reaching out, he lightly shook Tyler’s shoulder.

“T-Tyler?” He whispered nervously. The older boy grumbled and started waking up, Louis quickly stepped back.

“What?” He snapped once he was sitting up.

“I made dinner. The tables set.” Louis answered, eyes cast downward.

“Good.” Tyler stood and went to take a seat at the small table they had in the kitchen. “Grab me a beer will you?” Tyler said, it sounded like a question but Louis knew it wasn’t so he quickly grabbed one, opened it, and set it down in front of the boy who was piling his plate with food. Louis sat next to him and when he went to grab bread he was stopped when Tyler gripped his wrist tightly. “I think just salad for you. You’re getting a bit pudgy there.” He said, scarfing down his own pile of carbs.

“Okay.” Louis said quietly, trying not to cry as he took a small amount of salad. He’d always hated the stupid tummy he couldn’t seem to get rid of. Once Tyler was finished, he got up and left the table, taking his beer to the couch and turning on the telly. Louis cleared up the table, putting away the left over and washing all the dishes until the kitchen was sparkling.

“Bring me another beer babe!” Tyler called to him. Grabbing one from the fridge, Louis brought it to him and sat on the couch next to the boy. He winced when an arm was put around his waist, pressing into his bruises, and he was pulled close to the bigger lad. “Love you.” Tyler said, dipping down to kiss Louis. He tasted like beer but Louis was still appreciative of the gentle kiss and kind words. “I’m going out with the lads tonight. So make sure you’re all dolled up and ready for a hard fuck when I get back.” The moment was ruined as Tyler whispered that and stood up, tossing Louis to the side. Louis remained there on the couch, eyes cast down until he heard the door slam shut and he sighed in relief.

After cleaning up his cuts and bruises, Louis smiled as he cuddled up in bed with a warm mug of tea and his laptop. His smile brightened when he opened up his tumblr, finding comfort in the familiar blue page.

It was nearing midnight when the front door crashed open and Tyler came stumbling into the flat. Louis panicked; he wasn’t anywhere near ready for the older boy. Quickly shutting his laptop and putting his tea on the bedside table, he stood and stripped off his shirt, leaving him in only tight red briefs. Fuck he was in trouble. Biting his lip, Louis braced himself as Tyler drunkenly clambered through the bedroom door.

“Hey doll I-“ he paused and the drunken smile fell from his lips, a shadow crossing his face. “You’re not dressed.” He growled, towering over Louis.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d be home so early and I-“ A harsh slap was delivered to his cheek, whipping his head to the side. Louis whimpered as Tyler grabbed his bruised torso and started pushing him around until he was bent over the bed. To his relief, Louis heard the cap of a bottle of lube being popped open as his pants were roughly pushed down. Biting down on the sheets, he held in a scream as Tyler’s hard cock was pushed into his body. Louis cried the entire time, yet he didn’t say a word, knowing it would be useless. When it was finally over, after Tyler had defiled his body by cumming inside of Louis, the bigger lad lay down on the bed and promptly passed out. Struggling to get up, Louis limped his way to the bathroom and into a burning hot shower. He let himself cry some more while he cleaned himself and dried off. He took a deep breath and sipped some of his now chilled tea before slipping into bed and under the sheets. Despite Tyler’s overheated body next to him, Louis felt cold as he struggled to not shed any more tears. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to focus his mind on Harry, sweet Harry Styles who was kind to him and smiled so sweetly. Louis smiled and fell asleep to that thought.


End file.
